Whats the point in going on?
by Snugglemuffin
Summary: Angst . Rated M for language and violence. It's Narutos birthday and some villages decide to punish him abit more harshly then normal this year. Will Naruto give up or will someone be there to help him through it ? Now a SasuNaru
1. Live or Die?

Hey Kind of thought of this off the top of my head Nya Angsty Nya poor Naruto always having to suffer *sniff sniff*  
I do not own naruto in any shape or form unfortunately =[

"speaking"

_'Thought's'_

**'Kyuubi'**

* * *

Naruto always dreaded this day , it was always the worst day in each year. He couldnt do anything about it though , he couldnt change the day he was born and the day he was made the Kyuubi vessel. It was his birthday , the day the village has a festivel to celebrate the defeat of the nine-tailed demon. If it was a normal festivel there would be stalls and a bonfire and fireworks but no , it wasnt a useful festivel the village always took things a little bit to far and it normally ended in blood shed. The village decide to 'punish' Naruto for what he is , as they see him as a demon a monster someone who dosent deserve love or warmth , some even say he doesnt even deserve to have a name , to them he is not human , he is not the boy Naruto but the demon Kyuubi himself ,giving him a name would have meant that he belonged when he didnt. Naruto managed to go on with the pain for quite some time now thanks to the mask he made when he was 6 years old , a mask hiding his true pain making it look like what the villages were doing and saying didnt effect him in one bit. But behind all the smiles was a sad young boy who just wanted someone to care for him to love him , behind the smiles were years of pain and suffering that he has had to go through by himself. He manages to hide this from his teammates evertime which hurts him more because it shows that they cant tell his real self from the idiot he makes them believe he is , it means to him that they cant be real friends if they cant see how much he hurts inside eachday.

"Hey Naruto ! Hurry up! Your later then Kakashi is today What were you doing?"

Sakura was shouting more at the blond but he had learned to block out people talking when he didnt want to hear what they had to say , he wasnt in the mood to fight with her , in all honesty he didnt really like the pink haired girl she got on his nerves.

"Gomen Sakura-Chan i erm had something to do... So i ended up being late gomen"

Naruto ran up to his team trying hard to fix his trade-mark smile into place , even if it was the day he hated most he couldnt let his mask slip even if he did feel like screaming in the girls face telling her to shut up. That morning had started out bad , the second he took a step out of the apartment building a village had come at him with kunai telling him to die , that he didnt deserve to be alive and how could the Hokage allow him to live in this village. He had manage to outrun him and all the other villages trying to harm him but he was exhausted he hadnt slept at all the night before because he was to afraid of the villages coming for him in his sleep like they tried to last year. No sleep or food had caused him to become tired and weak and he was in no fit state for a mission so for once he was praying they werent going to be given one.

"Well now Naruto is hear i can tell you what we will be doing today. There are no missions at the present time for us , so today we will be training instead"

"YES!"

_'Shit!'_ Everyone turned to look at Naruto as if he had grown an extra head , he never was happy when they werent out on a mission " Wait i mean erm.. We dont have a mission today? But Kakashi we havent had one in ages!" _'Thank god i manage to cover that up , must remember no matter what happens i have to act like i normally do!'_ Sasuke was watching Naruto closely , something was different about the Dobe in his eyes he just couldnt figure out what._'Must be my imagination , the Dobe will always be a Dobe he is never any different . What do i care if he is acting strangely anyway its none of my concern'_.

" Ok well Naruto you will be sparring with Sasuke as normal and Sakura you will be with me ok?"

'Why do i always have to be with Teme. I mean he hates me , we always fight , we have nothing in common and i am not in the mood for his im-a-bastard-so-dont-come-near-me mood'

" Kakshi! Cant i be was Sasuke for once , i mean you always pair him with Naruto it is unfair"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as if to say ' Pair me with her and i will seriously kill you'

" Sakura you know why i pair Sasuke with Naruto , Sasuke is to strong for you to spar with and we might end up having to take you to the hospital at the end of it and im sure we dont want that k? Now come on otherwise we will never get any training done!"

Naruto collasped down by the trees and tried to steady his breathing , while Sasuke stood up against a tree a little way from Naruto . Sasuke was watching Naruto carefully trying to see if there was anything different about him _'He wasnt as fast today and he wasnt shouting at me while we were fighting , he also wasnt attacking just defending as if he didnt have the strength to fight against me . What is going on with the Dobe!'_ Naruto all of a sudden sat up with wide eyes scaring the Uchiha

" Right , I..I erm...I better go , ja ne!"

Naruto started to run through the trees away from the village and his home he knew if he went their the villagers would be able to catch him '_ I got to run as fast as i can , i cant let the teme see why im running though! Argh what am i meant to do ?! Why did they have to come when we were sparring they never normally do , i mean its easier when im on my own that way no one will get in their way so why now?'_ Naruto kept running through the forest with these thoughts running through his head not noticing a certain raven haired boy following him. _'What is the Dobe's problem ,the village is the other way! where the hell is he going?!?_' Sasuke continued to follow the blond through the trees not caring if he noticed him or not , he wanted to know why Naruto ran off all of a sudden and why his face had looked the way it did , Sasuke had never seen such terror in the blonds eyes before _' what could make him look that way?'_ Naruto just kept running while keeping his ears and eyes focused on the sounds and movements around him , he knew there were ninjas following him and he knew why they were here.. They were there to end his life , most of villages this year had been more hateful then normal and they were more often or not saying that they wanted him to die.

"This may be our last year Kyu-kun , i just want to say im sorry i couldnt bring justice for you and im glad we were able to meet , you are basically a father to me and have helped me all these years. If only the villages knew what truly happened to you to make you so angry and go on a murderous rampage if only they knew it was their own fault . It's a shame we couldnt teach then a lesson right Kyu-kun?"

Naruto stopped as he came to the waterfall hidden deep in the forest known only by the few who dared to go that far into the woods. **'Kit , you know we can stop then right? I mean you dont want to die yet! You still need to live out your dream of becoming Hokage , i dont want it to end because of me , i care for you to much. We have been through everything together and i dont want things to end now. Your only 15 years old for christ sake you shouldnt have to die now ! Your still a fucking child!'** Naruto just smiled at what Kyuubi was telling , yes he could stop the villages if he wanted to but he didnt want to be responsible for any deaths , it would cause to much trouble.

" So the demon decided to finally give up eh?"

Naruto turned around to face those who will end his life , most of them he only recognised by faces some were from shops he went to when he needed money and clothes. But the faces which stood out the most were those that were kind to him in the past like the owner of Ichiraku s and the woman who run the book store that he frequently went to , secretly of course. **' Naruto , let me get rid of them please you cant die yet your to young! You have your whole life ahead of you ! What about Sasuke , Kakashi and Sakura'**Naruto didnt show any emotion in his face it was completely blank and it started to anger the villagers that were in front of him

" It's ok Kyu-kun , they hated me anyway. Sasuke , Kakashi and Sakura i could tell by the way they looked at me it was the same look as those i get everyday walking through the village , sometimes i even believe Iruka does the same thing when my back is turned. No one really cares about me so why dont i just let them end my life? Im sure they will be much happier when im gone...Especially Sasuke"

While Naruto was talking to Kyuubi no one noticed the onxy eyed boy watching and listening closely _'Who is Naruto talking to ? Kyuu? Who is that ? Why are these villagers ganging up on him? Wanting to kill him? What the fuck is going on?'_ Sasuke was so confused he didnt realise he was slowly letting his chakra show , only when Naruto turned to his direction and saw the shocked look in his face did he realise.

" What are you looking at demon? There is nothing over there ! Are you trying to trick us? Ha as if you could do that you monster... You dont even deserve to live anymore , you killed so many people so now it is your turn to pay with your life but first" He motioned for the villagers to step forward "

They all want to add a little bit of pain to you , to make you suffer as much as they have for having to lose their loved ones"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and mouthed for him to run and hide then let out a small smile _' Kyu-kun dont worry about trying to heal me this time , let them give me the pain that they think i deserve if they see you healing it then it will only make things worse'_ Naruto turned back to the villages with a huge grin on his face ' **Ok kit , but know that i love you and that im sorry for what has happened , please try and not feel their anger . Good-bye Naruto-sama'**

" Give me your worst" The villagers growl and run towards Naruto.

* * *

Dun dun dun .  
lol sorry thought this would be better with another chapter Nya Dont know how many chapters this is going to have depends on how i feel and if i can think of more of a plot Nya Should i make it a SasuNaru ?? Let me know k? Nya? )  
Ja ne


	2. Sasuke knows

Here is chapter 2 Nya not very good with violence gomen Nya =[  
Well lets just see what happens to Naruto Nya

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**'Kyuubi'**

* * *

Naruto saw the anger in the villages eyes as they ran towards him , he didnt know if he should fight back or just let them have there way. He knew eventually he was going to die by their hands so why not just let them do what they want before hand** ' Kit at least fight back if your going to let them win , at least cause them some pain. They have put you through years of torture dont let them win easily! '** A village punch Naruto in the face causing him to fly backwards into a near by wall

" Is that all you have got ? A wimpy little punch that only made me a bleed one tiny bit. That is pathetic"

Naruto charged forwards at the man who had hit him and punched him straight in the stomach causing the man to cough up blood. Seeing what Naruto had done all of the villagers charged at him at once punching , kicking , biting and screaming. Naruto tried to defend himself as much as he could but lack of sleep and food was finally taking effect on his skills and soon his defensives slowed and basically stopped , the villages continued to punch away at Naruto wanting the demon to feel nothing but pain and misery before he died. Sasuke couldnt believe his eyes he was disgusted by what they were doing to Naruto , he was so shocked he couldnt even move he just watch as they started to beat Naruto to near death. Naruto was covered from head to toe in blood cuts and bruises , Kyuubi did as he promised and did not heal the blond and had to watch him suffer , Naruto never let the smile of his face and it aggraviated one woman in particular that she produced a kunai and aimed it directly at Naruto. Not noticing it coming the blond got hit in the leg and feel to the ground

" Not so tough now are you , you useless peice of shit! Die!" The woman ran towards Naruto and started to kick him in the stomach repeatedly while the other villagers that were there with her laughed at the boys pain.

Naruto couldnt stand it , he could tell that Sasuke was still there and it hurt him so much that he would just leave him to suffer at the hands of these lowlifes " He really did hate me kyu-kun , he was watching this h..argh"

Naruto couldnt finish his sentence as another kunai was lunged straight into his arm pining it into the ground " Now you wont be able to defend against yourself brat"

Naruto looked up into the eyes of all the people surrounding them to see them filled with anger and hatred _' I guess i deserve this punishment. I knew Sasuke hated me , he must be laughing his head off right now seeing that i cant even fight against these bastards' _A few men decided it was there turn to have a little bit of fun with the demon vessel and started to punch the boy in the face and cut his cuts with their kunai. Naruto just laid there deciding it was no use to struggle anymore it would just make the blood flow quicker

" ARE YOU HAVING FUN WATCHING THIS TEME? THINK ITS A GOOD LAUGH DO YOU? WHY DONT YOU COME AND JOIN YOU BASTARD. I HATE YOU ! YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs knowing that Sasuke would hear him , he didnt care anymore he would just let the villages torture him until they decided to kill him or leave him to bleed to death. Who he thought was his friend was just watching him being killed and doing nothing about it _'I knew he hated me kyu-kun it was stupid of me to think otherwise'_ Sasuke didnt know what to do _'Naruto why would you think that about me?'_ He looked at the villagers who were searching the forest with their eyes trying to find him. Instead of hiding away he came forward from the trees and stared straight into Narutos blue eyes.

What he saw was something he never wanted to see again , Naruto's eyes had no emotion in them they werent there useful sparkling selves they were dead. Naruto was a mess , his normal sunshine hair could hardly be seen through all of the blood that covered it he was a complete mess his entire body looked a mess deep flesh wounds could be seen on his arms , a small one on his leg was deep enough to see what was most probably bone and Sasuke had just sat there and let it happen to him_ 'What have i done? Why didnt i do anything? I am such a bastard'_ The villages gasp and even Naruto had a little btit of a surprised emotion in his eyes ..Uchiha Sasuke was... crying , no one could see his eyes because they were hidden beneath his bangs but no one could miss the visible tears falling down his face

" Gomen Naruto Gomen Gomen Gomen , please forgive me i didnt know what to do i mean...Argh fuck this!" Sasuke lifted his head up so his hair moved away from his eyes , bright red sharigan eyes stared at the villagers still surrounding Naruto one of them still punching Naruto in the stomach.

" Get your filthy hands off of him now if you want to keep your life" Sasuke voice was full of rage none of the villagers moved a muscle even the man punching Naruto stopped in mid air. Sasuke started to run towards the crowd of people around Naruto and punched them one by one , each falling to the ground from either pain or the fact that the blow was so hard it had knocked them unconcious one came at Sasuke and caught his arm with a shuriken

" So you do bleed Uchiha" Sasuke looked at his arm and laughed " You call that bleeding ? Do you want to know was it is truly like to bleed?" Without further warning Sasuke took the shuriken from the mans hand and thrust it straight into leg causing the man to scream out in pain.

All but one was left but when Sasuke turnt around he did not go for him like the others he stood stock still " Come near me and the demon is dead immediately you hear me ?" While Sasuke had been fighting the others this one particular man had taken the chance to drag Naruto to his feet and grab a kunai and hold it at the blonds throat.

" Sasuke dont bother , just go ok ? You have done enough i already decided that i might as well let them have their way . I mean either way they will only try again next year , and why are you even bothering to help ? Or are you just pissed off that they got to me before you did?"

**'Kit! Dont say that , Sasuke is your friend ! He is trying to help you , i mean look at him ! He was even crying for your sake dont even for one second he is just pissed off because these guys got you before they did!'** Sasuke stared at Naruto in horror _' Is that what Naruto really thinks of me?'_ Naruto looked up at his capture " Oi bastard you gonna kill me or stand there all day ?" Sasuke snapped at this comment

" You really think im gonna let him kill you Naruto ? You really think i would let my best friend die in front of me ?! You really think that im that sort of person?"

Fury was taking over Sasukes body and he was finding it hard to control himself , if he moved Naruto was dead if he didnt move Naruto was dead its a lose - lose situation.**' I told you Naruto , you need to trust more in your friends. He is trying to save you , he is trying to get back your life that is about to be taken away when it shouldnt be!'**

" What if i dont want to be saved Kyu-kun? What if i want to die? There is nothing here that is worth living for anymore. My dream has been shattered a million times and i go through each day filled with pain and misery why should i have to live a life i hate?" Sasuke stared at Naruto_ ' Was his life really that bad? Why were they even doing this stuff to Naruto ? And there was the name again Kyu? Who was Kyu?'_ " Naruto i dont know why these people are doing this to you and i dont know who you keep talking to , but you cant give up your life because people are getting in the way of your dreams!".

Naruto looked up at Sasuke his eyes back to their lifeless state , his laugh sounding dark

" You have no idea do you Sasuke , you have no idea what i am and why these things you call people do this to me , well guess what you ent gonna find out either ! Im dying here today and i dont care if you try to stop him from killing !"

Sasuke stared at Naruto not knowing what to say _'Is he saying that if that man doesnt kill him he is gonna kill himself?'_ The man holding Naruto looked at the Uchiha " So Uchiha you dont know about the boy huh? ... Wanna find out?" Naruto's head snapped up to try and shout the man up " You dare and so help me god if i die here today i will take you with me!"

The man just smirked and pressed the kunai harder to Narutos throat causing a thin line of blood to spill down " You see here Uchiha you know the tale of nine-tailed demon of course? Well everyone does even if they arent allowed to speak of it. Well it just so happens that the boy who the demon was sealed away in is standing rig.." He wasnt able to finsih his sentence as Naruto head butted him causing his noise to break and blood to gush out , he raised his hands to his face and Naruto ran from him while he was distracted. _' He knows Kyu , Sasuke knows now he is defernetly going to hate me . Even though your such a good fox he wont know the truth!'_ Naruto tried to run away from Sasuke but didnt manage to get far he collaspe only a few metres away from where he was being held by the now unconcious man thanks to Sasuke.

"Naruto your the Kyuubi vessel?"

* * *

And cut!  
Right next chapter was written quicker then i expected Nya!  
Thought it was a good cliff hanger ending Nya?  
What you think let me know Nya ^^

Sorry it is short =[


	3. Someone Cares

Next chapter hope you enjoy Nya =]

It is now going to progress into a SasuNaru Nya :D

Sorry if you didnt want it to Nya

* * *

Naruto didnt dare to look Sasuke in the face , he didnt want to see those eyes he saw everyday , those eyes that were filled with rage whenever the saw him walking through the village.

'He knows Kyu-kun and he is going to hate me like everyone else . He will have those eyes i hate those eyes Kyu!'

Sasuke stared at Naruto he didnt know what to do all of this was new to him , but he did know that he didnt want to see Naruto hurt he wanted to protect Naruto and keep him alive ' Right so he is the Kyuubi vessel which went on a murderous rampage and killed loads of people, he is known as a monster to the whole village. But...He is Naruto my teammate , my best friend the person i dont want to lose , he is nothing like that demon . Naruto is kind and caring yeh so he can be a dobe sometimes but who isnt?'Sasuke moved towards Naruto a little bit but not enough to be able to touch him

" Naruto are yo..." He couldnt finish his question as Naruto had begun to shout at him

"GO AWAY SASUKE! I KNOW THAT YOU HATE ME ! YOU MUST HATE ME EVEN MORE NOW HUH? At least you have an excuse as to why you hate me now" Naruto whispered the last bit , he didnt want it to be true Sasuke was an important person in his life , his first real friend ... his first real love if he was honest with himself

" NARUTO DONT JUST DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN!" Sasuke was close to tears again at hearing Narutos words 'Why cant he believe what i say ? Why cant he trust me ?' Naruto looked up at Sasuke not knowing what to say , he had been expecting to meet a sasuke who was looking at him in disgust but met eyes which were filled with tears and concern.

"Sa..Sasuke?" Naruto couldnt stop the tears that had now started to fall down his face , no one had ever looked at him with eyes like that eyes which were so beautiful to him.

" Naruto can we go home ? Please? You dont have to go back to yours you can come to my place no one will know your there. But please dont die please , your my best friend and i dont want to see an important person die in front of me again"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke not knowing what to say , he hadnt been treated with kindness like this before he wasnt sure how he was suppose to react to it. ' Kit just nod your head if you cant talk , we need to get you somewhere isolated so i can heal you properly you do realise you could still die if we dont stop the bleeding right?' Just like Kyuubi had suggested Naruto nodded his head it was as if he had completely forgotten how to talk he couldnt say a word. Sasuke seeing Naruto nod felt much better knowing that he was actually still with him for a moment when the blond had just stared at him he was worried that he might have actually died

" Okay , thanks Naruto ...Erm you better hop on my back i dont think your in a fit state to be moving around" Not even thinking about what he was doing Naruto got onto Sasukes back and allowed him to carry him to the Uchiha home. On the way back to his home Sasuke wasnt sure when it had happened back Naruto had managed to fall asleep he wasnt surprised though alot had happened 'Hope he is going to make it through this , just the thought of him noting being there anymore is a little hard to handle . But why does it effect me so much as to if the dobe dies or not ? I mean i didnt even realise i thought of him as my best friend until earlier'

Naruto woke up in a room he did not recognise he tried to sit up but winced in pain 'huh? What the hell is going on?' Naruto looked at his legs and arms and saw that they were bandaged. 'Kyu what the hell is going on ?' 'Hey kit , your finally awake. Dont be mad ok but your at the Uchiha's house , he brought you back here from the woods and fixed up the wounds that i wasnt able to heal properly. There isnt to much damage i managed to heal your leg enough so that it has a decent amount of muscle back in place and your arms to but they will have to heal properly on there own from now on , I did the best i could do.' Naruto tried to remember what happened last before he had fallen asleep but couldnt remember much he had a terrible headache. So he was in Sasuke's house? ' Kit...Erm...Well dont be mean to Sasuke when he wakes up k? He has been worried sick about you. He hasnt left your side unless he had to since he brought you back here' Naruto looked around the room again then felt something stir next to him , he looked down to see a sleeping Sasuke snuggling up to his waist ' So he has been here the whole time , he must have been here a while i mean look he is a mess' Sasuke awoke all of a sudden scaring the crap out of Naruto. Naruto jumper back but was he hadnt as he winced from the pain that was now shooting through his body. "Naruto! Your awake! Thank God! I was so worried!" Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke pulled him into a hug and started to cry against his shoulder , not knowing what to do as he wasnt used to people hugging him Naruto just let Sasuke stay there and hugged him a while Sasuke stopped crying and got up from hugging Naruto

"Gomen Naruto , i was just really worried . You have been asleep for 3 days now! I didnt think you were ever going to wake up! You must be hungry i will go and get you some food k?" Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering if he was dead as Sasuke was never kind to anyone ' Was he really that worried about me ? I've been asleep for three days now ? Shit' Naruto thought it would be rude to decline and he was infact starving

" Yes please! Got any ramen?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot.

" No Dobe we dont have ramen , you dont even like it anyway!"Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a how-the-hell-did-you-know-that look

"What are you talking about teme? I love ramen!" Sasuke sighed and started to walk for the door

"Dont lie to me dobe Kyuubi told me about you having secrets from us and to be honest i would rather you tell me the truth from now on k?" Naruto just sit there looking as if his world had eneded ' Kyuu how could you do that to me ? Those secrets that i had manage to keep hidden for years and now you go and tell them all to Sasuke ! Why would you do that to me ? Why!?!' Sasuke left to make Naruto and himself some dinner seeing as Naruto seemed to be getting angrier and sadder and time past he thought it best to leave him alone with his thoughts for a while ' He must really be angry at me and Kyuubi now , i mean he obviously didnt tell us for a reason , he obviously didnt want me to know about the real him otherwise he would have told me right?'

* * *

Another chapter done Nya

Hints of SasuNaru Going to be more of it in next chapters Nya

this was actually only going to be a one shot but i have thought of more to put in Let me know what you think Nya =]

Sorry it is short


	4. A smile on the inside

Next chapter =]  
Sorry bout it taking so long had major writers block DX

Just wanna say thnx to everyone who has reveiwed with tips and hints they have helped me out alot hopefully my story will be easier to understand from now on

if there is still something that needs to be improved let me know

xSnuggleMuffinx

"Speaking"

_'thinking'_

**'Kyuubi'**

* * *

Sasuke made his way to his kitchen so he could prepare something for Naruto and himself to eat , he wanted it to be something that didnt take much time to cook because he was afraid of leaving Naruto alone _'He must be really mad at me and Kyuubi , maybe i shouldnt have mentioned my talk with him. But i really wanted to know what was going on....Have i made a wrong choice? Will Naruto avoid me now?'_ Questions continued to cross through Sasuke's head as he prepared pancakes for Naruto hoping the blond liked them. He wasnt to sure what Naruto liked to eat , it wasnt one of the question he had asked Kyuubi when they had their little chat well it wasnt exactly little considering Sasuke found out about what had been happening to Naruto since god knows when. As Kyuubi was telling Sasuke about the true Naruto he had found himself crying silently as Kyuubi went deeper into Narutos dark past. Sasuke wished he had noticed something before it had all happened he should have noticed something after all the years they had been team mates they were best friends for god sake! Sasuke some how felt it was partly his fault that Naruto got hurt all those times when he was younger. Kyuubi said that he shouldnt blame himself , that Naruto was a good actor and was able to hide it from everyone even Iruka but it didnt change the way Sasuke felt.

Naruto was still siting in what he thought was Sasukes bed having an argument with Kyuubi _'Kyuubi why? I wanna know why you told teme? How can you even trust him? I mean he has hated me ever since we became team mates! How can we know that what he said back there wasnt just a lie ?'_ Naruto didnt know what to do, he was going to have to face Sasuke soon and he didnt want to he wasnt ready for someone to know what his real life was like but Kyuubi had gone and told the Uchiha anyway without even asking Naruto if it was alright with him. **' Kit trust me on this one ok? You can most defernetly trust Sasuke he is not doing it to get a laugh out of it he is concerned and worried about you. I know it for a fact because i can see it in the boys eyes , when he found out about what had happened to you in the past he blamed himself Naruto! Why would someone who hated you blame himself for what happened to you in the past?'** Naruto sat there with a shocked look on his face , he couldnt believe that Sasuke was blaming himself for what happened to him , why would he do that ? Does he really feel bad about everything that had happened? Naruto didnt know what to think _'Kyuubi what exactly did he say to you?'_ Kyuubi was silent for a minute not knowing if he should tell exactly what Sasuke had said to him** 'Well Naruto i dont think it would be right coming from me , but i know he cares for you and he defernetly does not hate you. I think you need to talk to him about it'**. Sasuke walked into the room and looked at Naruto to see if he was alright

" Naruto? Erm...Here i made you some pancakes i hope you like them. If you dont i can make you something else?"

Naruto didnt look at Sasuke he couldnt face him he was to ashame of what Kyuubi had told the raven haired boy. Sasuke knew all of his dark secretes that he wasnt going to tell anyone until he found that right person for him , the one that loved him for who he was and he didnt think that Sasuke was that person , yeh he had feelings for the Uchiha but he couldnt tell him that he didnt think that Sasuke would return the feelings he has and he couldnt risk losing his so called friendship with him. His feelings for Sasuke were part of the reason he was starting to feel suicidal he couldnt take it having to see him everday with girls all over him especially Sakura their teammate. Naruto pretended to have a crush on the pink haired girl to cover his feelings for Sasuke but deep down he hated her , she was always in the way of him spending time with Sasuke.

" Dobe arent you going to answer me ? Should i just leave you by yourself for a while? I can cook something for you later?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke avoiding his eyes fearing that if he looked into them he would see what he saw everyday from the villagers...Hatred.

" Gomen erm thanks Sasuke i like pancakes so i will eat them , you dont have to leave i was just thinking that is all " Naruto tried to put his mask back on but it was proving to be very difficult after everything that has happened to him in the last few days he wasnt sure how he should be anymore. Sasuke noticing the blond trying to smile just gave him a knowing look and handed him his dinner while he settled himself in the chair next to the bed and started eating his own food , they ate their food silently not knowing what to say to eachother Naruto was scared not knowing what the Uchiha was thinking Sasuke was worried that Naruto hated him now. Neither of them could voice the questions that they so desperately wanted the answers to.

"Thank you Sasuke , that was very good. I feel a bit better now that i have eaten something" Naruto still avoided looking into Sasukes eyes when the Uchiha took his plate off him

"Go and have a shower while i tidy the kitchen k? It is the door to right of this room....And here is some change of clothes sorry if they are to big they are all i have "

Naruto took the clothes off of Sasuke noticing that they had the Uchiha symbol on them even the boxers , Naruto tried his hardest not to laugh until Sasuke had left the room . When he heard Sasuke walking down the stairs he couldnt hold it in any longer and started to laugh _'Can you believe that Kyu? Even his boxers have the Uchiha symbol on them ! I should have known!'_ Kyuubi smiled to himself seeing that Naruto was starting to return to his normal self even just a little bit **' Well what do you expect kit? We always knew he was rich when he had his parents no wonder they had the Uchiha symbol put on their underwear haha'** Naruto got up from the bed wincing a little at the pain but manage to drag himself to the bathroom and have a long hot shower to relax his tense muscles. Naruto walked into the kitchen after his shower and saw Sasuke siting there with a coffee staring into space lost in his own thoughts

" Thanks for the shower teme...Oh and the clothes" Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled glad to see him up and walking about already , while the boy was having his shower he was wondering what he should do he hadnt gone to meet Sakura or Kakashi at the bridge yet and he knew they would be wondering where both he and Naruto were. He was waiting for one of them to show up at his door any minute now and he wasnt sure on what to say

" Thats ok Naruto....I think Kakashi or Sakura will becoming to check up on me soon as i havent turnt up for training today , they already think that you are ill at home so you dont have to worry about them not knowing where you are" Sasuke had thought about everything for Naruto making sure that no one worried about where he was and making sure that the villagers didnt know he was here , he had thought of everything to make sure that the blond would be safe and knowing that Naruto began to smile in the inside.

* * *

Well there you go i really did not know what to do for this chapter DX

Sorry it was short DX

next chapter i am thinking about putting in the conversation that Sasuke had with Kyuubi

but it might be abit early for that.

Dont you just hate writers block! Lol

xSnuggleMuffinx


	5. Sakura and Kakashi turn up

Next Chapter An evil Sakura in this chapter and Kakashi will be a bit of a tease to Sasuke.  
Chapter after this might take some time as I have relatives over so I might not get much of a chance to write, but I will try my best =]  
Enjoy!

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**'kyuubi'**

* * *

Thanks Sasuke you have done loads for me already! You didn t have to do that as well! Naruto smiled at Sasuke a small smile but at least it was there. Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall noticing that it was starting to get around the time for Kakashi and Sakura would turn up You should go back to bed Naruto, if you don t want Kakashi and Sakura to know you are here. I mean I don t mind if you want to stay up of course I mean I cant stop you or anything If Sakura and Kakashi find out that he has been here I don t know what they will say or do and I don t want them to drive Naruto away Naruto wasn t to sure what to do, he would love to see Kakashi not so much Sakura but he didn t want them to find out he was here and was has happened over the last few days, his mind was in turmoil. _'On one hand i want to see them on the other I don t! God Kyu what should I do? You better at making decision then I am!'_ Sasuke was looking at Naruto slightly worried as he could see how the boy was lost in thought his emotions changing from sad to happy in a split second** 'Well kit think of it this way, if you see them now you will have to explain everything to them but if you go to training tomorrow you will see them and they will be none the wiser'** Just as Kyuubi was telling Naruto to go to his room the door bell went causing both boys to jump from the fright Shit there here already! Naruto do what you re going do before they come in ok? With that Sasuke ran to answer the door knowing that if he didn t soon then Kakashi would break into his house like last time!

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?! You weren t at training today and I was worried!" The pink haired girl attached onto Sasuke arm with tears welling up in her green eyes, Sasuke just looked at the girl disgusted and shrugged her off his arm Im fine,

"I just had a bit of a fever so I thought I better not come to training that is all" Kakashi looked at him as if not convinced by his explanation but let it go the boy obviously had a good reason if he was willing to not turn up to training.

"Well Sasuke aren t you going to invite us in as we came all this way?" Sasuke groaned mentally but moved away from the door to let them both in Im going to kill Kakashi! He probably can tell that Naruto is here even i can feel his chakra that dobe!

Walking into the kitchen with both Sakura and Kakashi sitting in the lounge he begun to make them all some tea_ 'Why do they have to be here?! I bet Naruto is really worried, lucky he went upstairs in time before they saw him. But that Kakashi, I saw the look he had in his eye!'_

"Here. Now drink up and get out"

Sasuke didn t care if he was being rude he just wanted them gone "Thats not very nice is it Sasuke? You could at least pretend that you are glad to see us or were we interrupting something?"

Sasuke tried to stop the blush that was rising to his cheeks, he didn t understand why he was blushing it wasn t like it was anything like that he was doing _'Although I wouldn t mind Maybe I should stop hanging around with Kakashi he is starting to rub off on me'_

"Sasuke-kun! Your not expecting some girl are you?! You can t! I mean well I know I dont have a say in it or anything but..still" Sasuke was starting to get more and more annoyed each time he spoke to Sakura , it was none of her business even if he did have a girl over _'as if that would happen I don t even like girls'_

"No Sakura I haven t got a girl coming over , I would just prefer to be alone"

Kakashi smiled ... well it would appear to be a smile with the way his eye curved up at the corner

" I thought it was a certain blond that had caught your interest Sasuke?" Sasuke sent his teacher a famous Uchiha glare but it didnt effect him one bit

" Blond! You better not but talking about that pig Ino?!" _'So that was what Kakashi was aiming for.. for a moment there i thought he was trying to imply.. never mind as if i would feel like that about Naruto i mean i just think of him as a best friend'_

" No Sakura , Kakashi was just trying to annoy you" Sakura glared at Kakashi as if to say you know you shouldnt tease me like that otherwise i will kill you , Kakashi again was not bothered by it at all.

Sasuke was to busy worrying about Naruto that he didnt realise Kakashi asking him if he had seen the blond recently

"huh? what was that ? I didnt hear you" Sasuke placed the im not bothered about what you have to say look on his face as his teacher was starting to get on his nerves "I said have you seen Naruto ? Me and Sakura went to his flat earlier and he wasnt there so we were slightly worried"

Sasuke choked on his tea that he just so happened to be taking a sip of at the tea after steadying his coughing in looked up at Sakura and Kakashi with a blank face " No why would i have seen the dobe? He is probably eating ramen "

Sasuke hoped that his lying was good as he was sure that Naruto wasnt ready to face anyone just yet

" We checked , he wasnt there , the owner said he hasnt seen him the last couple of days. We are really worried Sasuke what if he has been kidnapped or worse! What if he is injured or maybe even dead?! you sure you havent seen him Sasuke-kun?"

Right at that time a loud crash followed by a scream could be heard from upstairs

"Shit!" Kakashi and Sakura turned to Sasuke with a puzzled look

"Sasuke what or should i say who was that? Sasuke turned around to hide the blush that had just spread across his face

" Erm i can explain i erm have a cat ?" Kakashi burst out laughing at the excuse that was so obvious

" Yeh a cat... as if a cat could scream Sasuke now what arent you telling us? Are you sure your not hiding anyone from us ? Maybe someone who goes by the name of Naruto?" Sasuke groaned out loud , he just knew that Kakashi would mention it he was just hoping he wouldnt mention it in front of Sakura god knows what that girl is going to do now.

"WHAT! Sasuke-kun is that true? Why is he hear?!" Before either Kakashi or Sasuke could even move Sakura was running up that stairs to the cause of the sound.

When Sasuke and Kakashi got up the stairs they saw a fuming Sakura and a scared looking Naruto who was on the floor next to a broken vase.

"What is here doing here Sasuke-kun!? And why is he wearing some of your clothes and why is he in your bedroom!?!?"

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto ignoring Sakuras question to help Naruto up and back into bed even if he was feeling better he was stil injured and didnt want to cause himself anymore pain _'Kyuubi help! I need an excuse now please i dont want them to now about it yet'_ Once Sasuke got Naruto back into bed he turned round to face a still fuming Sakura and a chuckling Kakashi who if you looked closely looked a little smug.

"Well?! What is this about , why is he in your bed with your clothes. Naruto why Naruto argh it is disgusting that you would treat him like this Sasuke-kun it just isnt right your rivals! You hate eachother why are going through so much for him!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw him hiding his eyes behind his bangs but didnt miss the hurt that was present."SHUT UP SAKURA! YOU DONT HAVE A SAY IN ANYTHING THAT GOES ON IN MY LIFE ! IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN WHY NARUTO IS HERE! IT IS BY MY CHOICE THAT HE IS HERE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO LOOK OR HEAR YOU! YOU ARE ANNOYING AND TO BE QUIET FRANK I DONT EVER WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU LET ALONE BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! SO GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura started to cry " Naruto this is all your fault! I hate you, your a monster!" with that she ran out of the house. Kakashi just stood there with a shocked look on his face and Sasuke was catching his breath from him shouting so much at Sakura

"Well this is kind of a surprise , Sasuke i think you should apologize to Sakura" Sasuke glared at Kakashi

"I am never apologizing to her" Naruto was looking at Sasuke his eyes wide and filled with tears " Well i still think you least we know you are safe Naruto , aslongs as Sasuke isnt being to rough with you of course" He winked at Naruto which caused him to blush

" What are you insinuating Kakashi?" Kakashi just smiled and let out a small chuckle "Oh nothing Sasuke , well i will leave you two alone to do what ever you were doing earlier as Naruto doesnt look like he can walk properly it must have been fun. Ja ne"

* * *

Well thats the end of this chapter hope it was alright Sakura isnt going to be ok in the next couple of chapters she might even be abit horrible be prepared for a sad chapter of two it will be focused on Sasukes talk with Kyuubi and Narutos past.  
Well hopefully there will be a nex update soon =]

xSnuggleMuffinx


	6. Kyuubi And Narutos Past Part 1

Next chapter =]  
this one is focused on the chat that Sasuke had with Kyuubi

Your gonna find out what Kyuubi has told Sasuke about Naruto

And what Sasuke felt when he found out the truth behind it all Well hope you enjoy =]

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

**'Kyuubi'**

* * *

"Are you okay Naruto? Dont even listen to what Sakura said ! She was being a complete and utter cow saying that ! Im sure she didnt mean most of it anyway... Naruto?"

Naruto just sat there with his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around him his haired covered his eyes so Sasuke couldnt see the tears that were threatening to fall. Sasuke just stood there not knowing what to do he was still pissed of with Sakura for what she said and Kakashi for saying something so embarrasing _'Is naruto going to be alright?'_

"Sasuke..Could you stay with me until i fall asleep? I dont really want to be alone at the moment" Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat next to Naruto and opened up his arms

"Sure Naruto that is fine with me. I will be here until you fall asleep" Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and this time he didnt hide the tears that were falling down his face , he tightened a grip on Sasuke's shirt and sobbed until he finally fell asleep. _'I should go to bed now i have to go training tomorrow even if it means seeeing them.'_ Sasuke was about to get up but the grip on his shirt tightened so he didnt move and just decided to sleep there with Naruto in his arms.

----Dream----

_A blond boy sat by a river looking up at the cloudless sky wishing that he could just disappear. He didnt want to be there anymore everyone hated him no one cared, he got up and started to walk deep into the forest until he came to the top of a waterfall. He looked over the edge to see that the fall was great with sharp rocks at the bottom. He smiled to himself _

_" This is the place. No one will find me until it is to late and i wont let Kyuubi heal me. I can finally be done with this life that i hate so much" _

_The blond moved closer to the edge tears now falling down his face he let them fall he didnt care anymore his pain would be over soon enough. With one last look at the sky and what was around him he jumped _

_" Good-bye Sasuke" Just as the last of his blond hair was gone over the edge a raven haired boy jumped forward "NARUTO NO!!!" It was to late...he was to late...the boy was dead._

----End----

Sasuke shot up awake with wide eyes and sweat covering his entire body tears started to fall down his face as he was starting to remember the nightmare he just had. He turned to the left of him and saw Naruto fast asleep he let out a breathe that he didnt realise he had been holding now knowing that Naruto was alright he was starting to calm himself down but was not able to forget that horrible nightmare _' I need a shower....Why did i just dream that? Does Naruto want to die and im notcing it subconciously?'_ Sasuke wondered into the bathroom slowly so as not to wake up the sleeping Naruto he didnt want Naruto to see the way he was right now. While Sasuke was having his shower Naruto woke up with a thumping headache from his crying the night before he looked around to find that Sasuke wasnt there but heard the shower _'Sasuke is in the shower? I wonder if he is going to go to training today? Kyu you dont mind if i dont go training do you? I dont think i could face anyone today not after what happened yesterday'_ Sasuke walked into the room with only his towel around his waist he looked up to see Naruto siting up in bed staring at him **'Kit close your mouth your drooling'** Naruto turned a deep shade of red and looked away from the Uchiha

"Morning Naruto , im going to go to training today because i think we have a mission. I think you should stay here and rest abit longer though your injuries havent healed properly you need more rest.....Well thats what i think you should do but you dont have to listen to me "

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled he knew that Sasuke was right that he should stay home abit more and rest _'He knows i dont want to face anyone yet doesnt he? Its like he can read my thoughts'_

"Your right Sasuke im gonna stay here a few more days if that is ok with you it will probably be for the best. I think the village are still pissed about me getting away again when they had the chance to finally kill me so i dont really want to have to face them just yet. Tell Kakashi that im not feeling well please?"

Sasuke looked a Naruto , he tried to hide the pain from his eyes so Naruto didnt get worried. He didnt want to have to leave the blond on his own and he hated the fact that the village are treating like they do he hated it , after hearing from Kyuubi what the villages had done to Naruto in the past he just couldnt stand the fact that he couldnt help Naruto in anyway or even mangae to stop the villagers doing it. He still cant get the conversation with Kyuubi out of his head it was as if he had only had the conversation that day.....

----Flashback----

_"Naruto please be ok....I dont know what i would do if you were to die" _

_Sasuke sat at the side of his bed while Naruto lay there motionless tears started to fall down his face again for the tenth time that day while thinking that Naruto will never wake up "Uchiha Sasuke , The kit is going to live he just needs time to heal his mind while he rests , this has been his worst year yet" _

_Sasuke looked up to see blood red eyes staring back at his own his body tensed up as he realise who had just spoken to him _

_"Kyuubi?" A smirk formed on Narutos face as he kept looking at straight into Sasukes eyes _

_"Who else would be talking through Naruto? Now listen to me....I probably shouldnt tell you anything about Naruto's past but i believe someone should know and the way you have been watching him non-stop i think that you will be the right person to listen to our story"_

_ Sasuke was stunned he couldnt even think straight he was talking the nine-tailed demon fox the one who murdered some many people. Instead of giving the fox an answer he just stared wide eyed at him_ 'Is this really Kyuubi the one that so many feared looking at me with eyes full of pain and regret?'

_" I will take your silent as a gesture for me to continue and start my story then.... I suppose i should start about why i tried to destroy this village i guess.....All those years ago was when i did not hate humans at all i got on fairly well with a few who traveled through the woods where i lived with my family.." _

_Sasuke looked at Kyuubi confused at why he stopped but what he sure shocked him , the fox was...crying silent tears but pretending that they werent there he continued and Sasuke just sat there shocked _

_"A few days before i came to the village and started to destroy everything in my path a few Anbu from Konoha were travelling through the forest and sensed mine and my families prescene , normally they would ignore us demons but this time they decided that they wanted to how they put it 'have a little bit of fun' my entire family including my children were killed that night along with my wife.....I was length to suffer alone after a few nights i could not control my anger anymore the ninjas from Konoha had murdered my family for fun and all my rage and pain built up until i was not able to control it and i took it out on the lives of the innocent while searching for the those whose hands were stained with the blood of my family..."_

* * *

Im gonna end the chapter here this is part one of Kyuubi and Narutos past

second part is in the next chapter which i will put up as soon as possible Stupid family getting in the way DX

Well hope you liked it so far

Wish i put more into this chapter about the chat but for some reason it wanted to be written this way xSnuggleMuffinx


	7. Kyuubi And Naruto's Past Part 2

Continue of last chapter it will start off with the continuing of the talk between Sasuke and Kyuubi so it will be the Flashblack from the start until the ------line :)  
Hope you like the rest of flashblack and it lives up to expectation and that i dont ruin it lol XD

Sorry it took so long my parents took away my laptop so i wasnt able to write anything =[  
xSnuggleMuffinx

* * *

----continue of flashback-----

_"What! That is just out of order why do people think that they can go killing without a reasonable reason! The people of this village deserved what you did to them. I understand how you feel when it comes to your family being murdered and it just pisses me off!" _

_Sasuke just stared at Kyuubi not believeing what he had heard , he went through the same thing as Kyuubi so he knew how much it hurt to lose your whole family he still wanted to kill his brother for what he had done , he wouldnt ever be able to forgive Itachi for killing his whole clan. _

_" Well we have to live with the nightmares from our past no matter how much it hurts...I still blame myself for how Naruto is treated to this day so i try my best to keep him from going out of control and to keep him sane , he once said that if it wasnt for me he would have snapped a long time ago." _

_Kyuubi stared into space as he became lost in his memories of their terrible past together he can never forgive himself for having to put Naruto through all of this pain that he has to hide _

_"From the age of 6 Naruto has gone through so much pain and for a long time he didnt even know why the villagers were giving him hated stares and keeping there children away from him. Everyone left Naruto behind completely ignored him they didnt care if he was only a child they only saw him as me...a monster who had destroyed their village and taken the lives of their loved ones." _

_Sasuke just couldnt believe what he was hearing he was a child why should anyone be treated like that even if they were a demon vessel no one should have to be put through that 'Naruto had to suffer by himself? When he was a kid aswell , he has been living by himself since then never knowing a mothers love i just couldnt be able to go through that by myself' _

_" During the time that Naruto was young it wasnt as bad as what you saw the other night it was mainly just horrible comments being stared at with hatred the worst of it was villagers actually breaking into his flat where he lived at the time and smashing everything up anything they thought was to good for a demon as they didnt think of him as a human well they still dont...."_

_Sasuke couldnt really believe what he was hearing in some ways it was his fault that all the bad things were happening if he had noticed then he could have done something to help but no he wasnt able to notice how much pain his teammate was actually in. _

_" So the villagers treated Naruto as if he wasnt even human , as if he was just a demon who didnt deserve to see any love or care from anyone and was just left to look after himself?.....How could anyone do that to a child? So what if you are inside him doesnt mean that he is going to destroy the village and you had a perfectly good reason to do it anyway!" _

_Sasuke was fillled with rage his hatred growing for the village eachtime Kyuubi spoke to him about Naruto _

_"If i had done something things wouldnt have been so bad for Naruto....If i had paid attention to who he really was....I didnt do anything im as bad as the villagers you should be blaming me also for what pain you and Naruto have had to go through"_

_ Sasuke started to cry more but wouldnt make any noise he was still an Uchiha _

_" You arent to blame Sasuke you didnt know what was happening to him , he had a very good mask and was extremely good at acting he never let anyone know what was going on with the villagers he didnt want you and the others to treat him like everyone else did...When Naruto joined team 7 he was very happy for once in his life because he was able to actually be with people that would hopefully become his friends from the start he had wanted to become friends with you but he knew the only way to approach you was by fighting with you he didnt think he could just openly talk to you....I remember the day that you saved Naruto from Haku that was the day me and Naruto fought together because he had so much anger in him and just wanted revenge for the person who had killed his only friend....But when you got back from that mission it all went down hill from then on" _

_Kyuubi paused to let it sink into Sasuke and also to gain his composure so he didnt start to lose control he was about to tell someone Narutos deepest secrete and that not only that they were dark secretes that he hated to have to remember it always got to him when thinking about it_ 'Naruto was always hiding this from me kakashi and sakura always pretending to be a dobe and having to suffer through the pain by himself....No one should have to do that , i know what it is like first hand to have to suffer by yourself when things get bad i still sometimes get depressed now thats why i dont show emotion. How can Naruto smile like that everyday when he is hurting so much inside?'

_Kyuubi stared at Sasuke while different emotions flickered in his eyes the main one emotion he saw in Sasukes eyes were hurt and confusion_ 'This boy better be the one to help Naruto if im going to tell him this if he hurts him in anyway i will personally kill him i dont care if Naruto would want to kill me afterwards i just dont want to see anyone else hurt him'

_"The day you got back from the mission was the day things started to get worse for Naruto kind of like what you had seen the other night but believe it or not he would probably say that he has worse....And he kind of has. What i am about to tell you you are not allowed to tell anyone understand?! Not even Naruto...If he knew that you knew about that i dont know what he would do ok?" _

_Sasuke just nodded at Kyuubi wanting but not wanting to hear what the demon was about to tell him _

_"Villagers started to break into Narutos flat and....beat him half to death while shouting disgusting things at him that i dont even want to think about they would laugh at his pain and found it fun it was as if it was their favourite new game to play nearly everynight....After a year of this a few men did something even worse to Naruto.....I-Im trusting you here so dont you open your mouth to anything! One night a group of about 3 or 4 men decided to would be fun to cause Naruto pain in a way that they would get pleasure....They decided to rape and abuse Naruto to a point where it would hurt for him to even move an inch even after i had healed him"_

_ Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard the most horrible thing....He didnt want to know in detail what they had done all he could think about was who were they and where could he find them he wanted them dead _

_"Naruto has been raped mutiple times by those men before and eachtime afterwards i would heal him but when i saw his eyes i began to worry even more each day his eyes ahve lose life and have become dull...I fear soon that he will eventually just lose himself in depression i still wonder how he manages his act......Sasuke? Erm are you okay?" _

_Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi his eyes glowing red " Two questions Kyuubi who and where are they ?" Sasuke didnt raise his voice but you could hear the rage that was present in his eyes he was ready to kill _

_"Sasuke dont even bother...One Naruto would be extremely upset that you murder someone and second if you are in prison there will be on one there to look after Naruto...You have to promise to be here from Naruto from now on he needs you!"_

_Sasuke started to calm himself down but the intent to kill never faded_ 'Naruto has be raped abused his house torn apart hated by the village and never had a family yet he lives everyday how the hell does he do it?! I wish i could just look after him from now i dont want him to have to suffer anymore it feels like im hurting when he is aswell i dont know why' _Kyuubi noticed that Sasuke had calmed down and decided it was ok for him to remove his hand from Sasuke wrists which he had only just realised was there._

_"I promise to look after him Kyuubi i swear on my life i will try to keep him safe. He is very important to me and i only wish now i would have noticed how much he was going through sooner he means so much to me and i dont like to see him getting hurt like that. I hope i can help in anyway possible i would even give my life if i have to"_

'I would give my life? What about my goals of killing Itachi would i really give them up for Naruto?....Right now i actually think i would but why all of a sudden have i begun to think like this?' _Kyuubi smiled at Sauke _

_"Thank you Sasuke, i knew i could trust you all you have to do is be here for him Sasuke make sure he knows that someone does care about him and that he isnt alone, you are very important to him to so please be a little bit nicer to him it might actually make a little bit of a difference k?"_

_ Sasuke smiled at Kyuubi a very rare sight but he knew that he didnt wont to let the fox or Naruto down he would do his best to make sure that Naruto was at least a little bit happier "I will try Kyuubi" With that Kyuubi left Sasuke to watch Naruto sleep._

---end of flashblack---

As Sasuke finished remebering the conversation he had with Kyuubi that time he was already at the bridge waiting for Sakura and Kakashi and he was not looking forward to it at all. He doesnt know if he could forgive Sakura for what she had said yesterday he saw how much it had hurt Naruto and he had promised Kyuubi that he wouldnt like Naruto be hurt anyone.

* * *

Chapter done =[  
I really dont like this Chapter i dont think i did a very good flashblack i think it might have been a bit rushed and i dont think i captured there emotions very well

bascially i ruined it lol

well next chapter will be here soon hopefully only problem is im still not meant to have my laptop i managed to sneak it to finish the chapter so sorry if the next one isnt for a while

xSnuggleMuffinx


	8. Someone is watching

Sorry for this taking so long 1) Writers block 2) Parents are evil who took away laptop 3) College work up to my ears i shouldnt have taken that art course xD lol I have been trying to write it up on paper so that i could type it up for when i got my laptop back but that near enough failed because of writers block Well here is the next chapter it probably wont be that good as i did not know what to put into it Well here goes nothing hope you enjoy )  
I know it has been ages and it will probably be ages before the next chapter also and for that i really do apologize =[

* * *

Naruto just sat in Sasuke's bed for a few more minutes thinking about what he was going to do with himself for the rest of the day until Sasuke got back from his mission

_'I hope the mission isn't long Kyu i dont like being in Sasuke's house without him being here , it kind of feels wrong like I'm invading his privacy'_

Naruto was looking around Sasuke's room as he had not had a proper look since he had got there he noticed on the bed side table next to him a picture of sasuke when he was younger with who naruto thought was his parents _'Sasuke looks so happy in this picture it must be hard having to see this picture everyday knowing that his brother was the one who eneded it'_

**'Yeah sasuke must have it tough Naruto but he has managed to keep going on with no one there for him , really i think he is amazing to have even lasted this long without snapping no wonder he never opens himself up to anyone he is probably afraid of losing them like he lost his family'**Naruto continued to look at the picture of Sasuke with his family wondering how he manages to keep it so near to him , having to reminded each day of the family he once had , Naruto looked to the left of the photo to see himself looking back at him

_'Sasuke has a copy of the picture of team 7 when we met Kakashi? .... I thought he didn't care?'_

**'Some people can surprise us Naruto i mean look how he has been acting since he found out what has been happening to you , he has been opening up to you and not being a huge teme like he normally is , even if he still calls you a dobe he doesn't say it in annoyance or hatred'**

Sasuke was starting to feel impatient now , he had been waiting for over two hours for Kakashi

_'As if I'm not used to having to wait for him...He is always late i want to get home as quickly as possible today. Naruto didn't look to well and i don't want him to feel like he has been left alone again ... even though he knows I'm going to come back after the mission... but still when someone has been alone for so long they start to doubt anything that anyone promises'_

As Sasuke was lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that Sakura was staring at him intently anger flashing through her eyes the whole time _'Why did he have to protect Naruto? Sasuke-kun is mine! I have always loved Sasuke so why is he taking that demons side!'_

As if nothing was out of the ordinary Kakashi popped out in front of his students " Morning... Sorry I'm late there was this lost dolphin..."

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei we know you are just lying what is the mission today?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura seeing the annoyance in her eyes decided it was best that he didn't try to annoy his students today " Well Sakura the thing is the mission we were meant to do was already dealt with before we could get started so there is no need for us to do it anymore..But before you think about going home we are going to do a bit of training today , i think it would be best to actually do some proper training for once instead of just me and you watching Sasuke spar with Naruto.... So Sasuke you are going to be up against both me and Sakura today"

Sasuke shot a glare at his teacher he didnt want to have to train with 'her' _'He knows that i don't want to be anywhere Sakura i might actually seriously hurt her while we are training...hn it would teach her a lesson she needs to learn...I am not and never will be hers no matter how much she wants it'_Sasuke just walked off towards the training grounds not wanting to look at the annoyance that he would have to spar with. Of all the days that Kakashi had to decide to be serious it had to be the day Sasuke actually wanted to go home. _' Nothing good will come out of this i can tell , Sakura will probably have to be sent to the hospital if im not careful'_

Naruto decided that he would explore Sasuke house for a while as he had nothing better to do with himself , what was one supposed to do when they were all alone in a big house anyway?  
_'Kyu? Do..Do you reckon it was ok for Sasuke to go on a mission with Sakura after what happened? He looked ready to kill her'_

silence.... '**Well it will be her own fault kit. After saying that stuff to you she deserves what is coming to her, you know how funny Sasuke was being around her anyway. It will probably do her some good to realise that Sasuke will never be hers she needs to understand that and if this is the only way... Well so be it'**

Naruto wasn't to sure if it was right to think this but what was he to decide what his friend does , it was his own choice how he acted around other people and Naruto couldn't change that. Naruto tried opening each door he went past to peek in and see what was there but most of them seemed to be locked , Sasuke obviously didn't want people seeing what was in those rooms or they had been locked when the tragedy had happened. **'Kit , should you really be looking into every room you come across i mean its an invasion of privacy. Don't get me wrong or anything i don't mind and i kind of want to look myself but it does seem kind of harsh on Sasuke as he is letting his live here for a while until everything calms down.'**

Naruto decided that Kyuubi was right he shouldn't really be poking his nose into other peoples personal belongings it wasnt right especially after everything Sasuke has done for him already , Naruto couldnt wait for Sasuke to get home he was starting to feel paranoid believing that any minute one of the villagers would turn up because they knew he was there. He just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him waiting for him to let his guard down so they could make their move._'Kyu do you think that there is actually someone out there? I really feel uneasy about being by myself i mean i don't think I'm ready to try and defend myself it is still alot of effort to even move about I'm just trying to not make Sasuke worry'_

**'Kit , don't worry i doubt that anyone is there , they all probably think that you have run off to ashamed of what happened or that you have managed to some how find a place to hide that no one knows about. The villagers wouldn't think to look for you at the Uchiha house'.**As Kyuubi was trying to reassure Naruto a pair of eyes were watching every move Naruto was making inside the house waiting for the right time to make his move and destroy the Kyuubi vessel for good.

"Soon Naruto you will wish that you had never been born into this world"

* * *

So sorry it is short i just really wanted to get something on here as i havent been able to for months i feel so ashamed that i havent been able to keep writing but so much has been going on that i havent even been able to try and write more of this fic not much is happening atm.  
The person watching...Well you wont find out for a while and he wont be making his move for a little while either he has plan for the suffering of Naruto but who could it actually be ?  
Someone who is close to naruto ?  
Who just a normal villager?


	9. An idea?

Here is next chapter )  
Hopefully im managing to not ruin this story Well here it goes sorry if the fight scene isnt good im not that good at writing that sort of thing.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the village with an aura of hate surrounding him threatening anyone that if they come near him then he cant promise that they will keep their had not had the best training session with Kakashi and Sakura , he knew it would turn out the way it did he was still blaming Kakashi for everything that had happened.

--Flashback--

"Come on then Sakura , it looks like Sasuke wants this to be over and done with quickly" Sakura and Kakashi followed Sasuke to the training ground trying to keep their distance until they actually had to face the stotic Uchiha. They both knew how angry Sasuke still was and were a little hesitant at first to train they didnt really want to have to be sent to the hospital because of an out of control Uchiha.

"Kakashi if we are going to train get on with it , I'm getting impatient now" Kakashi just nodded and both he and Sakura ran at Sasuke , Sasuke seeing that they were both heading for him from the front disappeared from view then appeared behind Sakura hiting her back with a powerful punch sending her flying into the tree , not caring to see if she was alright Sasuke headed straight to Kakashi and brought forth a kunai aiming it at his teachers head but missing as Kakashi dodged the throw and landed on the tree branch across Sakura to see if she was still was just with it enough to get up and hold herself up without falling over, Sakura stared at Sasuke realising that he was not going to hold back in this fight and it scared her a little she always watched Naruto and Sasuke train together and noticed how Naruto only just was able to keep up with him she knew how much weaker she was.

_'I dont stand a chance against Sasuke not when he is like this.. Why does he also stick up for Naruto!!! He should be taking my side on this!'_ Kakashi jumped down from the tree above Sakura and ran at sasuke but missed and was hit by a punch to the jaw which knocked him down.

" Sasuke this is training not a real fight your not actually meant to fight with your true strength you could have really hurt Sakura just now..."Sasuke didnt care what Kakashi was saying he just wanted to hurt the pink haired girl for what she had said Naruto. He ran at her and went to punch her in the face she put her arms up to block it only to get a punch in the stomach instead. She collaspe on the floor and looked up to Sasuke

" You deserved that for everything you have ever done to hurt Naruto" Kakashi saw Sakura collaspe to the floor and ran towards her " Sasuke that is enough just because you have a grudge against what Sakura said yesterday does not mean you should truly hurt her like this!" Sasuke just stared off into the distance not listening to his sensei but thinking about what the blonde was doing

"hn... If your finished im going" without another word or look behind him Sasuke walked off towards the village.

--End flashback--

Sasuke finally made it home without hurting anyone "Oi dobe , im home!"

Sasuke heard footsteps upstairs and then bang naruto jumped on him from the stairs " WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" Sasuke looked up to see a slightly shaking blonde with a small smile on his face

" Sorry sasuke i have just been really paranoid all day i mean i keep thinking someone is watching me then when you opened the door i thought it was someone else stupid of me really tehe" Naruto had a slight blush tainted on his cheeks as he noticed the situation he was in his arms and legs wrapped around the Uchiha who was holding him up by his waist _'Kyu.... This was not the best idea i had is it? This is kind of erm what would you call it ..... awkward' _

Naruto jumped down from his place on Sasuke and stood there scratching the back of his head nervously** 'Well it looked like the Uchiha didnt really mind kit i think he rather enjoyed you wrapped around him...' **Naruto's blush increased ten fold and Sasuke just stared it him _' He is really cute with that blush...I didnt say that. I wonder why he was so paranoid i mean the villagers wouldnt dare come into my house i would have thought he would have realised that'_

They stood there for a moment in complete silence Naruto's blush was still present and Sasuke was trying to control his thoughts as they wonder off into his world about him and Naruto in that position again and how much better it could be. Naruto looked up to Sasuke after while seeing that he had a smirk on his face " Teme? Im hungry! Can we get something to eat now please..." Sasuke looked over to the blonde who was using puppy dog eyes to persuade him_ 'How could i say no to that ??'_

" Sure Dobe what do you want??" Naruto looked thoughtful for a while then his face broke out into a smile " We should bake something teme , it will be fun!!"

Sasuke was not sure about the whole baking idea of narutos he was afraid for his kitchens health " Dobe do we really have to bake cakes?? I mean cant we just cook something instead? One it is much easier and Two much cleaner!"

Naruto was looking at Sasuke sadness in his eyes " But teme i really really want to bake some cakes! You will love them trust me i used to do it all the time when i was by myself!"

Sasuke was thinking about it for a while _'I never normally like doing this sort of thing but if it will make the dobe happy i guess i have no choice' _

" Fine fine you win but if u burn down my kitchen or leave any mess believe me you will not be leaving this room in one peice" Naruto gulped but his fear soon passed and a giant grin spread across his face as he won the Uchiha over. Sasuke really didnt like this idea he knew something was going to go wrong but in a good way or a bad way he didnt know.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter sorry bout shortness of it

lol Poor sasuke he doesnt know what he is getting himself into XD

until next time Ja Ne


	10. Baking is always fun

Right on with the next chapter XD

* * *

Sasuke really didnt like this one bit the idea of his always clean kitchen in a mess made a cold shiver run down his spine. Naruto just looked through every cupboard trying to find the right igredients with a big silly grin on his face , he hadnt make cakes in a long time and was looking forward to it _' This is gonna be fun kyu , not just because i havent done this in a while but because i get to do it with sasuke'_

Sasuke watched as the blond went through all his cupboards trying to silence a little chuckle_ ' Why doesnt he just ask me where everything is?'_. Naruto had finally found everything he needed and got started on the method he knew off by heart " Teme come over here and help me!"

Sasuke moved slowly towards Naruto not actually wanting to help he didnt like to get dirty when cooking " Yeh yeh dobe what do you want me to do?" **' I want you to lick me all over ... You should say that to him Kit it would be so funny to see his reaction!**'

"Naruto are you alright? Do you have a fever? You've gone all flushed all of a sudden" Naruto looked away from Sasuke not wanting to look him in the face _' Kyu!! I cant believe you just said that ... i wouldnt be able to say that to him ! He might think im a freak or get angry!'_ Sasuke stared at Naruto noticing that he was lost in his own little world _' probably talking to kyuubi.... Now how to get his attention back on me..'_ An evil smirk crossed Sasuke face as he put his little plan into action.

"Oi Dobe" Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke only to get a face full of cake mix , seeing Naruto like that Sasuke couldnt hold back his own laughter

_ 'Screw being an Uchiha that was just to funny not to laugh' _"Teme! I will get you for that!" Naruto started to chase Sasuke around the kitchen with the cake mix in both hands

"Like to see you try idiot!" before sasuke could dodge naruto he slipped on some of the mix that was on the floor and ended up with naruto on top of him and a whole load of mix on his face and in his hair " Now you've done it dobe" Pushing Naruto off careful not to actually hurt him he got up and picked up a bag of flour dumping half of it on the blonds head. Narutos eyes went wide and his mouth open with a half smile half shocked expression then he started to sneeze

" Haha Naruto you look good with flour all over you suits you" Naruto glared up at Sasuke got up off the floor walked up to the raven who had a smug yet slightly scared look " Well guess what teme..... You look great with sugar all over you" Before Sasuke could actually move Naruto poured all the sugar in his arms reach on Sasukes head. " Oh no you didnt just do that" Naruto smirked

" Yes i did just do that" _' Kyu i think im about to be killed by Sasuke'_ Sasuke looked at the blond then started to smile while moving forward slightly making Naruto move backwards. **' Im sure he wont really kill you , i think he is having to much fun for that... Now ask him the question it will put him off his tracks and you can get him again' **Naruto thought over that for a while and didnt think it was that bad of a plan but could he really be brave enough.

Before Naruto could make a decisoion he felt cake mix go al over his arms and face again! "TEME! You didnt just throw that all over me!"

Sasuke started to laugh at how naruto looked he was so cute yet he looked so stupid at the same time _' How can anyone look like that at the same time. There is just something about Naruto that makes me want to smile all the time i just cant figure out what' _Naruto decided that he would take Kyuubi's advise as revenge " Hey... Sa...Sasuke would you lick all of this off me?" Sasuke seemed shocked for a minute and Naruto was ready to run away but got a shock of him own " Dont mind if i do dobe" Before Naruto registered what Sasuke had said he felt a wet tounge lick the cake mix off of his cheek. " You taste good" Naruto could feel the blush creeping up along his neck up to his as Sasuke continued to lick the cake mix off of his cheek , it took all of his self control not to moan at the sensation " Hey Naruto would you help me clean my face of cake mix aswell?" Naruto started to do the same to Sasuke they were both moving closer and closer to eachothers lips..._' Please god dont let Naruto hate me if i do this' 'Kyu i think he is gonna kiss me! Please let him kiss me!'_ Just as both of the young boys were moving closer to eachothers lips there was a tap tap tap at the door. Both groaned at the interuption but headed into the hall anyway.

Naruto hid behind Sasuke as he opened the door and he was glad that he did because standing there was Sakura and Kakashi "Sasuke-kun what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke completely forgot that him and naruto were covered with there cake mix among other things

" Does it matter.... What do you want?" Kakashi shifter his eyes to the movement behind Sasuke to see a slightly worried looking blond " Well Sasuke me and Sakura wanted to check up on how both you and Naruto were doing" Sasuke glared at Kakashi but felt a little tug from Naruto

" Its ok Sasuke i dont mind seeing them" Sasuke still not sure if he should let them in or not just gave up and held the door open. Kakashi and Sakura made there way to the kitchen shortly followed by Sasuke and Naruto " Woah!!! What happened in here Sasuke-kun? Did you and Naruto have a fight?" Sakuras voice was to hopeful in Sasukes opinion but for the sake of Naruto he didnt do anything " If you must know me and Naruto were baking cakes" Kakashi gave a little chuckle " But the cake mix ended up on you two instead of in the oven right ?" Sasuke glared Naruto blushed " Whatever so what do you actually want Kakashi?" Kakashi looked between both boys

" Well to tell you the truth i came to talk about the akatsuki and your brother Sasuke"

* * *

Right ending here let me know what you think XD


	11. A surprise

Next chapter hope you enjoy )  
May be a little surprised by outcome or not im not to sure XD

I tell you now there are spoilers here!! Spoilers about the Uchihas!!!

* * *

"What did you just say?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi willing him not to mention his brother again

"I'm sorry Sasuke , but i am here to talk to you and Naruto about the Akatsuki and Itachi"Naruto looked between the two men with fear in his eyes

_'Please don't let Sasuke break down. I need him right now. Kyu is it selfish for me to think like that?'_

"Its good news and some bad news I'm afraid... But promise me Sasuke that you will not flip out when i tell you"

Naruto was starting to worry as each second went by wanting to both hear and not hear what his sensei had to say. Sasuke on the other hand just looked at Kakashi waiting for him to continue not promising anything

"Well I will start with the bad news. The Akatsuki are on the move and one of their targets is you Naruto..." Kakashi paused for a minute to let the information sink in. Sakura was just siting there opposite Naruto glaring at him still feeling hatred towards the boy for staying in the Uchiha household _'Why does Sasuke-kun still trust him , he is a demon and the proof is sealed inside him. Sasuke most know that he is letting that thing live in his house so why is Naruto still here?'_

"Naruto I'm saying this now, you have to take extra care from now on with everyone new you meet and on missions. We don't know who could be working with the Akatsuki" Kakashi wasn't sure how Naruto or Sasuke were taking the news both of their faces were free of any emotion _'It is one thing after another isnt it....Why does Naruto have to suffer so much? I hope from now on i will still be able to keep my promise to Kyuubi to protect Naruto'_Sasuke grabbed one of Narutos shaking hands under the table and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Naruto looked up at Sasuke surprised but gave a small smile in reply. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Sakura and rage started to build up in her mind as shew saw Naruto gave Sasuke a gentle smile.

"So whats the good news Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up at Naruto but did not reply he wasn't sure where to start or if Sasuke was ready to know but he deserved to find out the truth.

"Rigth before i start i need to know now that you will not flip out Sasuke...I want you to promise me now." Sasuke looked at Kakashi slightly confused _' This good news is obviously to do with my brother'_

"You have my word sensei. I promise not to flip out" Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and began to tell Sasuke the truth about his brother

"Itachi.. Your brother Sasuke is back in the village.. Now before you go blowing your top i need to explain why... Itachi did not kill your clan because he wanted to... He killed your clan because it was an order"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his sensei, he did not know what to believe_ 'Itachi was ordered to? But that means all these years i had thought that he wanted to all these years i had resented him' _" I know this has got to be difficult for you Sasuke but Itachi actually wants to see and explain things to you himself , he wants to make amends with you, he has already rejoined the village and known as a konoha shinobi again now it is up to you what you want to happen next"

Sasuke didn't know what to say or do he just sat there next to Naruto keeping a firm grip on his hand _'Do i want to see Itachi again? Can I really belive what he is telling me?' _Naruto looked at Sasuke not sure if he should say anything or do anything it was going to be difficult for Sasuke from now on Naruto could tell.

"Hey Naruto could i talk to you for a moment please?" Naruto looked up at Sakura and wasnt so sure but he thought that it might give Sasuke a chance to talk freely with Kakashi for a moment " Sure Sakura" Sasuke kept a hold on Narutos hand for a minute longer then let go as he watched the blond walk into the living room with the pink haired shinobi.

"Naruto I'm only saying this because i think it is best for Sasuke... Go home , he needs to be left alone so he can decide what to do about his brother also if things do get sorted out then Itachi may move back here and i doubt he will want you hanging about!" Naruto looked at Sakura and thought that she was actually right

_ ' But i don't want to leave Sasuke Kyu! I wont be able to deal with the village without Sasuke to help me through it_!' **'Kit , you don't have to listen to the pink bitch (AN: Sorry don't really like Sakura) stay with Sasuke if that is what you want'**Sakura stared at the blond hoping he would get the message of getting out of her and Sasuke's way _' He needs to leave my poor Sasuke-kun alone! That demon should just leave this village i think everyone would feel a whole lot better if he was gone and out of our lives for good!'_

"I understand what you mean Sakura and i will think about it but first i would rather see what Sasuke thinks because to be honest it is entirely up to him if i stay here or not" Sakura was fuming that was not the answer she was hoping for " Shut up Naruto and just get lost! I think everyone's lives would be a whole lot better if you weren't in them!"

Just as Sakura had started her rant at Naruto a certain raven had walked in and did like what he was hearing " Who the hell do you think your talking to like that!" Sakura turned around surprised to see Sasuke standing behind her "Oh... Sasuke-kun i was just telling Naruto that it would probably be the best if he went home you know because of everything going on with your brother" Sasuke glared daggers at the girl while he walked towards a trembling Naruto_ ' He never gets any peace, all he gets is hatred'_

" As a matter of fact Naruto is one person i would want my brother to meet and as Itachi is going to be coming here tomorrow i would prefer if the dobe stayed here with me" Sakura just stared in disgust at Naruto then stormed out of the Uchiha's house with anger consuming her eyes.

"So it is safe for me to tell Itachi that you are willing to hear for out Sasuke?" Kakashi still wasn't certain if the raven truly wanted to see his brother "I'm sure Kakashi , to be honest with you i have always had a little bit of doubt in my mind about Itachi i never truly thought at first that he wanted to actually kill our clan"

Kakashi just nodded knowingly and left the boy to comfort a still trembling Naruto. "Come on Naruto lets go have a shower and get some rest today has been a long day and i can tell tomorrow isnt going to be much different" Naruto just nodded and followed the boy upstairs

"Here is a towel and a change of clothes the shower is on the right of this room , im gonna use the one opposite so when your done just come straight into here" Naruto accepted the clothes and went to the bathroom. After both boys had showered and changed they both crawled into bed next to each other

"Sasuke?"

"hmmm?"

"Are you sure you want me staying here? I mean i don't want to get in the way of you and your brother" Sasuke just looked at Naruto then pulled him into a hug

" Of course I'm sure , i would have told you to go home if i didn't want you here and i think i would rather see my brother with you then by myself... Now lets sleep.. Night Dobe" Naruto just chuckled then clung to Sasuke "Night Teme"

The next morning both boys woke early Sasuke starting to feel the panick of seeing brother sink in he had to sit for a moment to get himself back together _'Itachi didn't want to kill them which means he will be the same old Itachi from before everything happened nothing to worry about'_Naruto and Sasuke cleared up the kitchen from yesters failed baking attempe, then went round the house making sure everything was in place the hours went by and the time for Itachi to arrive was drawing near. Naruto could see Sasuke panicking and didnt know what to do to make him feel better so he decided just to go up to the raven and give him a hug

"I'm ok Naruto but thanks for worrying" Naruto just smiled knowing that Sasuke understood what he was trying to accomplish and it seemed to work even just a little as Sasuke's tense shoulders started to relax. Not long after their shared hug the door bell rung and both boys froze , Sasuke slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Itachi standing there like old times with a small smile gracing his lips

"Long time no see little brother".

* * *

Right so what you think?  
Itachi coming home abit of a blow or a good thing?  
I know it wasnt really dramatic or anything but i wanted to Sasuke to finally have someone there for him you know?


	12. Unexpected situation

well here is the next chapter sorry for the wait went on holiday XD

And also i have had some problems with the laptop but now it fixed woot woot XD

* * *

Sasuke just couldnt form any words after not seeing his brother for so long and always believing that he killed the clan because he just wanted it was hard to think of something to say. Naruto watched nervously as Sasuke just stood there

_'Maybe i should do something?'_

Before Naruto could say a word Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke and pulled him into a bear hug " Thank you so much Sasuke for seeing me , for so long i have been wanting to tell you the truth but i would have blown my cover in the akatsuki , but i couldnt stand it anylonger i wanted to be with you i wanted to be with my family".

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and started to cry , for so long he had kept it all locked up inside but seeing his brother and learning the truth he just couldnt contain it anymore his emotions just poured out of him. "Itachi-nii-san i missed you so much *sob* Im so glad that your back all this time i was wishing that it was a lie that you werent that sort of person and now..."

Sasuke just couldnt finish his sentence and Itachi just smiled down at his brother hugging him closer. "sorry to interrupt the family reunion but i thought i would let you know i will get out of your way so you can talk"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled "Thank you Naruto" As Sasuke and Itachi wondered into the front room Naruto went upstairs into Sasuke's room and sat down on the bed_ 'Im glad Sasuke and Itachi can be together again , he already looks so much happier'_

**'Yeh your right Kit it is good to see him like that lets just hope he doesnt break him promise' **Naruto looked confused _'promise?'_ Kyuubi didnt answer he just suddenly started to growl_ 'Whats wrong kyu?'_

**'Stay alert Kit i feel a presence with an aura ready to kill' **

Naruto started to panic had the villagers come back for more and how the hell did they find him there?

"Naruto!" The blonde jumped out of skin then realised it was only sasuke "Coming"

_'Wonder what he wants'_ Before naruto could get up from the bed Iruka was walking through the door

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Iruka walked over to Naruto a smile gracing his lips "I wanted to see how you were Naruto i was worried about you" **'Kit , there is something not right about Iruka at the moment' **Naruto was confused but walked over to Iruka and gave him a hug. Iruka's face changed into an evil smile and produced a kunai , the blonde didnt realise and just continued to hold on to his old sensei.

"Naruto, just so you know...I have hated you since the day you were born" Naruto looked up in surprise and backed away terror in his eyes _'Kyuubi!'_ Iruka lunged at Naruto kunai help high , Naruto barely dodged and got hit in the arm

"argh"

Clutching his now bleeding arm Naruto tried making a run for the door but he wasnt quick enough Iruka was already there blocking the only exit.** 'Kit scream for sasuke'** But before Naruto could Sakura burst through the door

"Before you say anything Naruto im here to apologize!" Sakura opened her eyes to see a bleeding Naruto with Iruka standing in front of him. Her eyes grew twice as big as she sure what was happening

"NARUTO! What the hell do you think you are doing Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling

"What the hell is Sakura yelling at?"

Itachi looked up and caught a faint smell of blood "Sasuke we need to go up there now!"

Sasuke looked at his older brother confused but they both ran up the stairs what they didnt expect to see was Naruto tremberling in a corner with Iruka covered in blood standing over him.. Sasuke ran forward into the room only to trip over something , he looks behind him to see Sakura on the floor covered in blood

"Sasuke get out of here now" Sasuke looks at Itachi then to Naruto "I cant leave him nii-san"

Itachi sees the emotion in his brothers eyes _'What has been going on since i left konoha?'_ Itachi looks up at Iruka

"So this is the Akatsuki spy?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke look to Itachi confused "Iruka is that true? Why are you doing this to Naruto i thought you were like a father to him?"

Iruka snorted "That was all acting Sasuke-kun to think i would actually care for a beast like him are you completely insane?" Sasuke glared at Iruka got up from the floor and went to attack him only for Iruka to disappear laughing

"I will come back for you Naruto and mark my words i wont fail in killing you next time".

Naruto broke down tremberling from head to toe silenting crying and cradling his legs Sasuke tries to hug him but he backs into the corner even more afraid that Sasuke would end up hurting him as well _'I dont know who to trust anymore kyu. Im just so confused, i cant stand this much longer' _

Kyuubi didnt know what to do or say to comfort the blonde boy all he could do was hope that Sasuke would keep to his promise. Sasuke wouldnt leave Naruto's side and eventually Naruto grabbed onto sasuke's shirt and sobbed Sasuke just wrapped his arms around the boy and let him cry

"I will go and inform Tsunade-sama about what has happened , unfortunately we were to late to save your friend" Naruto and Sasuke look towards Itachi to see him pick up Sakura's body and disappear. Naruto broke down even more hearing the news of his dead teammate no matter what she said in the past she had tried to save him from Iruka and he felt like he was the one to be blamed. Sasuke just couldnt believe that it had all happened he even let a silent tear fall down his cheek for his pink haired teammate who was now no longer with them.

----Time skip to the day of the funeral----

Everyone from the rookie nine were there at the funeral to pay their respects to their fallen teammate and friend. Naruto Sasuke and Itachi were standing with Kakashi in silence Naruto was holding onto Sasuke terrified of being out in the open. He looked around for Sakura's parents and saw them talking with Tsunade , Sakura's mum was in tears while her father stood their listening to what the hokage had to say. Naruto hung his head blaming himself for his friend's death_ 'Its all my fault kyu. The fact that they lost their daughter and so many people have lost a close friend'_

Kyuubi just sighed **' Naruto do not blame yourself for her death , No one knew what Iruka was capable of' **

Naruto just continued to look down not wanting to face the people around him.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked to the source of the voice to see it was Ino she looked upset and angry she raised her hand and went to slap Naruto but Itachi stopped her before it could happen and Sasuke was standing infront of the blonde protectively

"Its your fault she is dead! Why dont you just crawl back into your pit! I never wanna see you again!"

Naruto flinched at the emotional girl's words and knew that what she was saying was true. Sakura's mum heard the comotion and came over

"Ino what you just said is completely wrong. Sakura died doing what she believed was right you should never blame Uzumaki-kun for her death. Yes she may have died trying to protect him but it could be a funeral for more then one person today if it wasnt for her"

Ino stared at the women shocked , she looked guilty but walked off anway. "Naruto , how are you feeling?" Naruto looked at Sakura's mum

"Fine thank you ... Im really sorry for your lose and... Thank you for what you just said" She gave Naruto a small smile and pulled him into a hug

"I meant every word Uzumaki-kun and thank you for always believing in Sakura i know how much you cared for her... You to Uchiha-kun thank you very much" With that she walked away with her husband , Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and since the day Sakura died Naruto gave a small smile.

* * *

Im so sorry if you didnt like the fact that i killed Sakura off i just wanted to make a twist same for Iruka

well hope you liked it =/


	13. What!

Right next chapter dont like it at all really i mean i think im screwing this story up but yeh=/

* * *

Naruto had decided that he was going to move back home so he could give Sasuke and Itachi some space, he didn't want to get in the way of the brothers building up their relationship.

_'Right I guess I better tell Sasuke , I would rather stay here though but I know they need their space' _Naruto sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Itachi drinking a coffee but no Sasuke.

**'Tough luck Kit, looks like your gonna have to wait even longer now'**

Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's obvious disappointment he didn't want the blonde to leave Sasuke's house he would rather the boy be near him just in case Iruka decided to show again.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun you look slightly annoyed"

Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled he admitted it was weird talking to him without the older Uchiha trying to capture him "Oh I was just looking for Sasuke I needed to tell him something , guess it will have to wait now" Naruto made to leave but Itachi halted his steps by carrying on the conversation.

"So you finally decided to confess your feelings then?"

Naruto whirled around to face Itachi and a blush tainting his cheeks.

"What the hell you mean confess?"

Itachi just chuckled at the boys face (A/N: Omg Itachi chuckled Kawaii)

"I can see how you feel about my brother Naruto-kun. Im not surprised really he does look after you very well" Naruto didn't know what to say sure he had thought about his feelings for Sasuke and that time they nearly kissed but he had never thought about confessing feelings for the younger Uchiha he still wasn't sure if he could fully trust Sasuke even if Kyuubi did keep telling him not to be so paranoid.

"I take your silence to be that I was correct"

"What! No! I don't know what the hell you're talking about"

With that Naruto stormed out of the room a blush still across his face Itachi just laughed "Stubborn boy"

_'Hey Kyuubi I know it has been a long time but want to try out that Jutsu again?'_

Kyuubi looked slightly worried fearful of what might become of him but knew that even if he objected Naruto would still try.

**'I guess we could, but if I end up being stuck in a body like last time I will seriously take over your body and molester Sasuke!'**

Naruto blushed but didn't have ago at Kyuubi like he would normally instead thoughts of him and Sasuke doing things they shouldn't ran through his head.

"Yosh, here we go Kyuubi no Jutsu" (Sorry it wasn't very creative name =/)

A cloud of smoke appeared and inside that cloud was a human male but not a regular one he had fox ears and a tail. The male stood in front of Naruto and looked at his body besides having ears and a tail he didn't mind how he looked, he had long red hair that fell down to his back that was tied with a white ribbon somewhere near the end; he was in a red and black kimono with Naruto's seal marks on it. His eyes were a shade darker blue then Naruto's and he was only and little bit taller then the blonde.

"Wow, Naruto you did it on the first try! Although not to sure about the ears and tail"

Naruto laughed but ran to the male

"Kyuubi you look amazing!"

Naruto dragged a reluctant Kyuubi into the Uchiha household to introduce him to Itachi and Sasuke. As Itachi was now leaving there he had learned about the truth behind the Kyuubi attack and believed in what the blonde had said. Naruto didn't actually want him to know at first but Sasuke promised that Itachi would be fine with it and that they could trust him. Sasuke was now in the kitchen with Itachi and heard Naruto walk in laughing with a slightly embarrassed looking man _'Who the hell is that? And why is Naruto clinging to him'_ Sasuke tried to keep his jealously down and smiled at Naruto

"Who's that Naruto?" Naruto ran over to Sasuke and smiled up at him

"That's Kyu-kun Sasuke!" Sasuke face turned to a look of shocked and turned to look at Kyuubi

"Well its nice to finally meet you in person Kyuubi-san" Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke and looked over to Itachi who was just sitting there staring

"Erm.. Itachi-nii-san?" No one expected what happened next, Itachi fell off his chair in a fit of laughter.

"You have ears and a tail! Hahaha, sorry sorry, it's nice to finally meet you Kyuubi"

Kyuubi glared at Itachi **'Even though he is laughing at me I must admit he is hot!'**

Naruto's face scrunched up in a look of disgust

"Kyuubi we did not need to know that!"

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had gone insane

"What did I say?"

Kyuubi realised something that he was not going to enjoy

"Naruto you can still hear my thoughts?"

Naruto looked over to Kyuubi with a horrified look on his face _'Great I was hoping that when we completed this Jutsu I wouldn't have to listen to him all the time!'_

"Hey! That was mean Naruto"

Kyuubi pouted, crossed his arms and turned away from Naruto

"Great you can hear mine as well! This sucks!"

_'But hey Kyuubi you like Itachi then?'_

Kyuubi turned around and ran to Naruto a blush creeping to his cheeks

"Don't you dare breathe a word!"

Itachi chuckled again "Well looks like life in the Uchiha household is going to become quiet interesting"

They all looked round to look at Itachi who had pulled himself back into his chair and was sipping at yet another coffee.

"That reminds me Sasuke I wanted to talk to you about something!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto _'I wonder what he wants…'_

"Erm… ok what's up?"

**'Don't you dare kit, I want to stay here and so do you I don't think Sasuke would let you go anyway plus like Itachi-san said it's going to get interesting'**

"Naruto? What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and decided that he was right he didn't want to leave anyway plus he was starting to believe that he wouldn't be able to last without seeing the young Uchiha's face anymore

"Well I was gonna ask if we could go out or something to celebrate the fact that Kyuubi now has his own body or something although we probably shouldn't I haven't been on a mission in so long so I don't have much money"

Sasuke smiled _'I was slightly worried for a minute then'_

"That sounds like a good idea Naruto-kun. Don't you think so little brother?"

Sasuke nodded "Sounds like a great idea"

Kyuubi didn't want to go he was to embarrassed about his ears and didn't want people staring at him.

"Here Kyuubi-kun this should help"

Before Kyuubi could do anything Itachi formed a few hand signs and the fox's ears and tail went

"Erm... Thank you Uchiha-san"

Itachi snorted "Please call me Itachi Kyuubi-kun it makes me sound like an old man when you say Uchiha-san"

Kyuubi nodded and walked over to Naruto "Can I speak to you for a minute Naruto"

Before Naruto answered he was dragged from the room

"Naruto would you hate me if I started to fall for Itachi?"

"What?"

* * *

Sorry short =/

I have decided to add a little ita/kyu into this as they are another of my fave couples

I dont know if it will be one-sided or returned yet

still trying to think about what i can add to this story

i have a tiny bit of writers block thats why this chapter was short and most probably boring =/


End file.
